The Day I Met Alice
by wingsxforxmarie
Summary: Set in Jasper's point of view, see in his eyes what it was like meeting Alice for the first time. Oneshot. R&R!


**Author's Note:** Sorry if this oneshot negatively collides with anything Stephenie Meyer may have already written in any of the Twilight books... but isn't that why it's called FANFICTION, because I get to make it up? XD. Read and review, please!

**Rating: **K+ (Few minor swear words)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters aflliated with it. I just own the plot.

-----

**The Day I Met Alice**

By _wingsxforxmarie_

**Jasper's POV**

Everything was calm, silent as I hid behind a large tree trunk, not taking my eyes off the prey just a few hundred feet in front of me. A mountain lion, devouring some kind of small animal- a jackrabbit? It was distracted though, the best time to strike. Sure, it was a cheap shot, not very fun. But I had no other choice, I was _starving. _I hated having to eat animals though, I'd much rather be enjoying the sweet yet salty taste of human blood. But I was stuck with feeding on non-humans. I was on the run, and killing innocent humans for food- well it wouldn't exactly go unnoticed by another vampire, one that knew what to look for when chasing one of his own kind.

I was running because I needed to get away. I'd finally had enough of the fighting, the battle, the war that had been going on for years. Sure, I beat myself up for it. Was I turning soft? God, I didn't want to think about that. All I had known is that I needed to get out of there. I wanted to something better going for my live than killing others.

I glanced down at my body. The parts of skin that shown out from from shorts and t-shirt were covered in scars- bitemarks that would haunt me forever. Every time I saw them, a wave of memory would cloud over me, engulfng me with the horrible sights of being attacked by furious, ravenous newborns.

"Why hello there!" A high-pitched voice sounded from not too far away. I jumped, startled. I didn't get scared easily, but being on the run made a person quite jumpy. You never knew when you could be attacked, being found by the very being that had been chasing you.

She didn't look like a chaser though. She didn't look like she was ready to tear me apart. She looked kind. And... _very _beautiful. My breath caught in my throat. What the hell am I doing?! How could I let my guard down like that? For all I know she could kill me within a split second! God, I'm such an idiot.

"What do you want?" I snarled in the fiercest voice I could manage.

She walked slowly, obviously figuring out that she had startled me before, and didn't want to make that mistake again. This surprised me. I thought I would've scared her. But no, her face was calm.

And one particular word flashed across my mind, one that let me know that I didn't to run from her. _Gentle. _That's what she was. She wasn't trying to hurt me.

But what _was _she trying to do? Why was she here? What was her intention? A million questions entered my already scattered mind.

"What do you want?" I repeated, but in a calmer, less ferocious tone-of-voice.

She still didn't answer my question. Could she even understand me? Maybe she didn't know English? No, she had to. She had clearly, in plain English, stated 'Why hello there' as she had reached me.

She was still approaching me slowly. And then, she was only two feet away. She circled around me, examining. In that single moment I felt very self-conscious of myself. Did my hair look away? My clothes weren't too raggy, were they?

Wait! Stop it. Why am I suddenly worried about my appearance? This is so _stupid!. _What on earth is this woman doing to me?! Damn.

"Yes, yes, that's definitely him," She muttered under her breath to herself, barely loud enough for me to hear her.

Okay, so now I'm dealing with a crazy hyperactive woman that talks to herself. Lovely.

But man was she pleasing to the eyes...

"What?" I asked her, referring to her previous statement muttered to herself. She looked up at my face.

A smile crept upon it as she stared at me. Thank God I wasn't human. If I had been, my heart would probably be racing right now.

_Aw gosh, snap out of it, Jasper!_ I internally yelled at myself.

"Can I help you?" I snapped at her, certainly not wanting her to know that she had distracted me so much already.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry! I completely forgot to introduce myself. Well hi, I'm Alice! And I know that it's you... I just don't know your name! What is your name, by the way? I bet it's something really cool like Bartholemew or something! You probably have a great name. But anyway, I'm so sorry. I must have really creeped you out! Just appearing like this out of nowhere! Gosh, what was I thinking?!" She started rambling off to herself and I stared at her in awe, wondering again, if she was mentally insane.

I didn't think I'd ever met such a talkitive person before. She seemed like she had the energy of a five-year-old. She was the Energizer bunny, she kept going, and going, and going.

Where did all this energy come from? Was she always like this?

"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry. So what's your name?" She asked.

"Uh... It's Jasper."

"Jasper? See, I knew you'd have a great name. Yes. You definitely look like a Jasper, now that I think about it. Jasper. Hmm. Well hi! Nice to meet you, Jasper."

"Umm... Yeah. Nice to uh... meet you too," I was at a loss for words. I was... confused? Where did she come from? Why was she seeking _me _out?

She stepped closer, holding her hand out to shake mine. I looked down and stared her hand stupidly, not knowing if I should take it or not.

I ended up reaching out for her hand to, and I shook it slowly, doubtfully. Her hand was small. And warm, too. How could it be warm, though? Vampires were cold creatures. I suppose compared to my cold skin, hers being relatively of the same temperature might feel a bit warm to me. I'd never had this kind of closeness with another vampire before.

I dumbfoundedly realized that my hand was still holding hers, shaking it slowly as my mind had wandered off. I quickly jerked my hand away. _Concentrate, Jasper!_

"Oh... Uh... Sorry," I said awkwardly, drawing out the syllable.

"It's perfectly fine!" She perked with a small smile on her face. In the back of my mind I vaguely wondered what she would be like if she was upset. If she could even _get _upset. Huh.

"So. Can I ask what you're doing here? Why you've come to find me...?" I asked her out of plain curiousity.

"Oh! Of course. I'm so stupid that I didn't tell you sooner. Well, you see, some vampires can have extra abilities, if you didn't know that already. And I've found that I have an extra ability to see into the future. And for months and months now, I kept seeing your face. All the time. My mind wouldn't give it a rest. So I figured that was a sign, that I was... meant to find you or something. So for a few weeks now I've been searching for you. It wasn't that hard to find you, really, because my mind gave me lots of clues as on where to look. So here we are now!" She explained, a smile appearing on her delicate face.

"Oh." I responded, mentally yelling at myself. '_Oh'_?! What a dumb thing to say! Ugh. It was almost as if she was... putting some sort of spell on me or something. But that was ridiculous. There was no such thing as spells and witches. How insane would that be!

I did my best to gather myself together.

I looked around for the mountain lion I had been hunting and it was nowhere to be seen. Oh great, now my prey had ran anyway. I can't believe this. She had distracted me away from the scent of blood! How on earth...

"Well I'm really sorry that your prey got away," She apologized, almost as if she knew what I was thinking. "Would you like to go hunting for more?"

"Um. Yeah. I guess. You eat animal?"

"Well I can go either way. If I eat animal, then I just have to feed more often."

"Well sorry if it inconveniences you, but I'm trying to stay on down low right now because I'm sort of running away from some other vampires. And I know that if humans start to go missing because of my appetite, well they could just follow my trail of dead humans and easily find me," I felt like I was babbling away like an idiot. I closed my mouth, not wanting any other stupid statements to escape it.

"Okay. No human blood. Got it. Let's go hunt some animals, then!" She said in a cheerful voice. It didn't make sense to me that any one being could be filled with so much happiness. It seemed as if I could learn a thing or two from her.

It seemed that she was going to be sticking around for awhile. Her visions had told her that her destiny was to be with me. So she'd listened to the innerworkings of her own mind, taking weeks to look for me. And once she'd found me, she'd shown no sign of leaving anytime soon. So what did this mean? I had a girlfriend now? Did I even want a girlfriend? I didn't think I was ready to have one. I knew absolutely nothing about being in a relationship, seen as how most of my vampiric life had been devoted to fighting in a war. I didn't know how I was supposed to act around girls, what I was supposed to say, to feel. I was completely clueless!

"Alice..." I started, hearing my own doubt and fear dripping in the tone of my voice.

She turned back to look at me. She looked deep into my eyes and I wondered if she could see all of my existence just by looking at me. How much did I give away?

"Jasper, I know this must seem very odd to you, me just appearing out of nowhere," She started. Her voice was calm, it made me settle down just a bit. Enough to concentrate on what she was saying, at least. She continued, "And I don't exactly know what to think, myself. I didn't quite think it through, what would happen once I found you, I mean. All I know that I saw you in my visions and I knew that that meant that I was supposed to be with you. I'm not looking for a marriage or anything. I'm really not even looking for a relationship. Right now I'm just looking for a friend. Who knows what will happen in the future, but right now I just need your friendship. It that okay? Can you do that?"

It felt odd to know that she cared so much about my own thoughts and feelings. No one had ever treated me that well before.

I didn't answer in words. Instead, I grabbed her hand, linking our fingers together. And then we were off, trees whizzing past us as we searched for our meal. And I knew that everything was going to be alright.


End file.
